


No Need For Outsiders

by risingfire17



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Main Character is with Mint Eye (Mystic Messenger), Mentioned Rika (Mystic Messenger), Mild Language, Minor Violence, Mint Eye, Tsundere Choi Saeran, unknown mystic messenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingfire17/pseuds/risingfire17
Summary: A jealous Mint Eye believer attempts to steal Unknown's attention away from his new assistant. But her jealousy can't even compare to his!Based on the casual/deep story prologue bad ending.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143
Collections: The Life and Times of a Mint Eye Assistant





	No Need For Outsiders

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of related to another work of mine "Christmas Rose," in the sense that they both take place after MC becomes Unknown's assistant in the prologue bad end, but they aren't connected as part of any larger work. They can both be read as stand-alones, but if you like this, check that one out too! I keep coming up with ideas for this timeline, so expect more of these one-shots, and maybe one day I'll make them part of a larger story!

He had developed a habit of sometimes pulling her onto his lap while he worked. He never gave her warning before he silently tugged her from her place to sit with him. He never said anything, just slipped his arms around her and continued to type his codes as if nothing had happened. Sometimes, he leaned his head on her shoulder as well.

The first time it had happened, she had asked him in a flustered stutter why he was doing that, to which he had responded simply with “because you’re mine and I can,” before pulling her back tighter against him. He had not said anything else until he set her to a task at her own workstation, his way of releasing her. Thus a script was written that they played out, but never discussed.

She soon realized that right before these episodes his hands would twitch, and his breathing would be slightly labored. As she sat in his lap, he would relax and fall into a comfortable rhythm. So he was holding on to her for comfort, as a child might hold a teddy bear. She liked the idea that she was able to comfort him, and she grew to appreciate those times he held her close.

Because she was a good assistant. Because she was useful to him in those moments. That was the only reason.

During one such episode, there was an enthusiastic knocking at the door. Upon feeling him tense she offered to answer it. However, her feet had barely hit the floor when he grabbed her wrist and held it to his eyes to check the time on her watch. He muttered about how it wasn’t time for any delivery before rising and pushing her into his chair.

“Stay there.” She obeyed as he went to answer the door. When he did, it was to reveal not the typical black-hooded believers she had grown accustomed to seeing, but a beautiful woman.

This woman looked maybe a few years older than she, around 25 or so. She was taller too, almost her boss’s height. She was strong and voluptuous, making the girl suddenly conscious of her own thin, flat frame. Long black hair danced in luscious waves around a black dress with long sleeves that fell off her shoulders and a slit that ran almost the entire length of her right leg. She wore a choker made of black lace and what looked like purple roses, to match her pointed purple eyes that would have been beautiful had they not looked like they could tear the world apart. Especially when they looked past her boss and settled on her. Thankfully, the woman spared little time glaring at her before returning focus to her boss.

“For eternal paradise! I knew I’d find you here! You’ve become even more of a shut-in than before! You never come play with me anymore!” The assistant’s face flushed as she tried to stare at the papers in her hands, so as not to intrude on private business. She felt a sinking feeling in her chest for some reason, and she tried her best to ignore that too. _Just do your work, just do your work._ But she had no choice but to take in the conversation as it continued mere feet away.

“You ever think maybe I’m a little too busy for playtime? I’ve got a lot of work, you know. Now if that’s all you had to say, excuse-”

“Of _course_ I know! Special Missionaries like _us_ have a lot of very important work!” Was it just the girl’s imagination, or did the woman glare at her when she emphasized the word “us?” _God, don’t mind it! It’s the boss’s personal business; it has nothing to do with you!_ That didn’t stop her from following the conversation with the tips of her ears and the corner of her eye.

“Glad you understand. Now then, excuse-”

“Stop being so rude to me, after I came all this way to see you!” She pouted, her tone becoming decidedly more aggressive. “You haven’t come out to play with me or anyone else ever since you brought that _pet_ of yours in!” The girl froze as this missionary pointed right at her with a glare that seemed to want to incinerate her. How exactly had she been dragged into her boss’s personal affairs? Oh well, her boss would correct it, remind this woman she was just an assistant….

“Glad you understand the situation. Now you should get back to your own ‘very important work.’” The visitor’s mouth visibly hung open, and the girl had to force her own closed. Just _what_ was her boss trying to imply here?

The woman quickly recovered, pulling her face into a playful sneer. “If that’s the situation, you must have yourself a fine pet.” She started to push past him. “Maybe I should borrow her and see just how good-” She didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence before the boss grabbed her by the throat, forcing her to stumble backward. Before she could regain her footing, he slammed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her into the wall opposite his door with a loud thud.

“Boss!” The girl screamed and rushed toward the scene, stopping just at the door. Her boss looked down at his captive with a rage that looked murderous, but even still…she wasn’t allowed outside.

“You touch her and you’re dead,” he growled dangerously.

“Y-you wouldn’t. Even you, the Savior would-”

“You wanna fucking try me?” He screamed wildly as one of his hands gripped her throat. “You think you can turn the Savior against me? Me, her right-hand man? You’re fucking nothing! I’m the strongest here! Don’t you dare forget it!” The woman was no longer coughing and protesting. She was choking. 

“Boss, p-please stop!” The girl shook with fear as she said it, only to become more afraid when he whipped his head around to face her. His mint eyes flashed with a raging fire; his mouth hung open in a vicious snarl, and he shook like it took all his effort not to go on a murderous rampage.

“I told you to stay back!” But he released the woman and stalked back to the doorway, both arms propped against it to keep the woman out and keep his assistant in.

He addressed the woman in a quieter, but no less menacing voice. “You better fucking get lost now.”

The woman huffed, smoothing her hair in an attempt to look far calmer than she actually was. “Y-Yes, I see the situation now. For eternal paradise.” She darted down the hall and out of sight.

When he had shut and locked the door, he turned on the girl, still shaking, eyes still flashing.

“Boss, I’m sorry….”

“Tch. You’re sorry,” he muttered. He started to step toward her, and she didn’t realize she was backing away until she collided with the desk behind her. “Then WHY did you get so close to that swine? Did you not think about what I would have to do if that bitch touched what’s mine?!?!” His voice was louder now, and he had closed the gap between them to tower over her.

“Boss, please don’t get so angry at her because of me! It’s not worth, I mean, I’m…just an assista-eep!” She squeaked as his lips crashed down onto hers, moving harsh and desperately. He reached behind her and dug his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck, holding her close so she couldn’t escape if she wanted to. The action sent a wave of electricity through her, and she gasped. He wasted no time in forcing his tongue into her mouth. Before she realized what she was doing, she had latched onto him, one hand holding his shirt in her fist, the other gripping his shoulder for support as he pushed her onto the desk and off her feet. And she was kissing him back fervently.

And then he pulled away sharply, panting for air just as she was. His eyes registered conflict, like he was fighting to stay in control of himself. That was something she wasn’t used to seeing from him; he typically allowed himself to follow his whims unchecked, which is how that visitor had ended up against a wall. If he was actually holding back now, well, she had mixed feelings about that. Though a part of her would like to keep going, her rational mind would like to figure out exactly what had just happened and why!

“You’re not just an assistant. You’re _mine._ ” He said the last word with so much force a shiver ran down her spine.

“I…but that’s…” She struggled to make sense of everything she was feeling. “She…could have gotten hurt-”

“That’s her own damn fault. She tried to touch what’s mine.”

“I…don’t think it was my attention she wanted.”

He scowled at that. “That’s not my damn problem. Why would I pay an outsider any attention when I have someone that’s mine? Someone who can’t screw me over even if they wanted to.” He turned away from her and added, more quietly: “outsiders will screw you over any chance they get.”

“Boss….”

He sat back in his chair. “Whatever. It doesn’t matter. Get back to work.” They settled back into their workstations. But she couldn’t get his words out of her head.

_Outsiders will screw you over any chance they get._ She knew little about his past, but she knew it had been painful. So painful that he thought anyone not under his control would hurt him? Even members of his own so-called Paradise? Sure, she wasn’t sure what to make of this place, but if he couldn’t at least find refuge in it, if he would just keep hurting…was there anything she could do to fix that? There had to be…there just had to be.

His voice, calmer now, cut through her thoughts. “Come here.” She saw he was twitching as she approached him. He yanked her into his lap with more force than usual, and instead of returning to work as he always did, he wrapped his arms around her so tightly it hurt just a little. She didn’t mind it though. She was happy she could comfort him in this small way.

That’s right. There was something she could do. She could be there to comfort him whenever he was plagued by those fears that made him shake, those invisible monsters he fought every day but wouldn’t tell her about. She could stay by him and prove, again and again, until he finally believed, that he could trust her.

“Boss…I’m not going to screw you over.” It took him a bit of time to respond to that, but she would give him all the time he needed if it meant he would understand he wasn’t alone.

“I know that. Because you’re mine.” It hurt a bit that he could only trust her because he thought he could control her, but it was a start. She relaxed into his embrace.

“Don’t you dare let anyone else touch you. You’re mine.”

“Yes boss.”

They stayed silently like that for a while. Finally, his breathing slowed, his body stilled, and he was able to release his hold on her and continue his work. He didn’t send her back to her own workstation, however. She rested her head back on his shoulder, knowing he would keep her there for a while.


End file.
